Sempre rei
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Edmund se sente incomodado. Será que ele é merecedor de estar na Verdadeira Nárnia? ONE-SHOT, spoilers de "A Última Batalha", ligação com "Uma vez rei...".


**Disclaimer: As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C.S. Lewis, e não a mim. E embora eu queira matar esse cidadão (de novo, porque ele já está morto) pelo fim que deu às Crônicas, eu o amo do mesmo jeito.**

Edmund puxou as rédeas, diminuindo os passos de Phillip. Era bom estar cavalgando de novo com o amigo, e sentia muita falta daqueles tempos em que ambos corriam pelos bosques de Nárnia. Edmund gostava de sentir o sol aquecendo seu rosto, enquanto Phillip corria a todo galope. Ed gostava de sentir o sol, o calor, a alegria, principalmente depois de uma luta com Peter, como a que acabara de acontecer. Seu corpo precisava daqueles momentos, e apenas Phillip conseguia ser discreto o suficiente para entender as vontades do mestre.

Porém, naquele dia, Ed resolveu parar antes. O cavalo parou como o ordenado, mas não pôde deixar de ficar inquieto. Havia algo errado com Edmund.

"Algum problema, mestre?" – o cavalo perguntou, no seu habitual tom seco e sério.

"Nenhum, Phillip" – O mais novo dos homens Pevensie desceu de sua cela, e se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas largas numa árvore – "Apenas quero aproveitar o cheiro dos bosques. Há tantos anos que não faço isso".

"Você sabe que essa não é a mesma Nárnia de antes. Não sei porque você busca a Nárnia antiga se você tem uma completamente nova para aproveitar".

"Não acho justo fazer isso sozinho" – Phillip viu o rosto de seu "menino" ficar mais sério – "Nárnia não é um mundo só meu... é de meus irmãos também".

"Já sei onde você quer chegar" – Phillip trotou, dando sinal de que sairia dali – "Quando terminar de refletir, me chame".

O cavalo saiu a todo galope, deixando Edmund sozinho. O jovem pendeu a cabeça para trás, buscando um pouco de clareza nas idéias. Gostava do clima quente que aquecia os bosques. Odiava o inverno. Odiava as lembranças que o frio trazia. Odiava ter consigo ainda alguma mágoa ou ressentimento pelas besteiras que fez quando ainda era criança.

Não que ele pudesse apagar ou esquecer tudo que fizera. Era algo que o acompanhava, e que fizera dele o homem que ele se tornou em seguida. O rei que todos admiravam, e que podia até não ser o Grande Rei, mas que tinha uma opinião que valia como uma ordem.

Rei Edmund, o Justo. O título que manteve mesmo depois que saiu de Nárnia. O título pelos quais os irmãos gostavam de chamar. O título que ainda tinha na Verdadeira Nárnia, mesmo que, nesse novo mundo, já não houvesse necessidade de reis. As pessoas o reconheciam assim. Seu senso de justiça ainda resolvia pequenos conflitos, e os narnianos que os acompanharam para o novo mundo ainda pediam seus conselhos.

Por que ele ainda se sentia, então, um traidor?

"_Ele te traiu... por doces!" _– as palavras de Jadis ainda ecoavam na sua mente. Muitos anos depois... uma morte depois.

"Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso" – ele balançou a cabeça – "Se todos já me perdoaram, por que não posso fazer isso?".

Levantou-se com agilidade e deu um assovio longo. Em poucos segundo, Phillip estava lá de novo.

"Chamou, mestre?".

"Chamei" – Edmund subiu em sua cela de novo – "Vamos, Peter e Lucy devem estar me esperando em Cair Paravel".

"Acontecerá algo especial hoje?".

"Ah não. Apenas queremos comemorar a melhora de Peter" – ele deu uma leve batidinha com os pés em Phillip, e o cavalo se pôs a correr – "Estava ficando preocupado com o desânimo dele".

"Rei Peter não consegue esquecer a Rainha Susan" – o cavalo respondeu – "Mas creio que Aslan pôs um pouco de esperança em seu coração".

"Não sei porque Peter se preocupa. Susan virá, cedo ou tarde. Se ela for tão sensata quanto dizem, ela irá acordar e virá até nós".

"Diz isso por experiência própria?".

Edmund puxou as rédeas com força, fazendo Phillip parar subitamente.

"Mestre, não faça isso!" – o cavalo resmungou – "Sabe que eu não gosto".

"Desculpa. É que não gosto de lembrar".

"Da Rainha Susan ou de seu passado?".

Edmund ficou quieto, o que foi o suficiente para Phillip entender.

"Mestre, o senhor deveria ser menos severo consigo mesmo" – Ed sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras – "Não é um erro que define o que somos, mas sim nossa humildade em consertá-los. E me arrisco a dizer que nem Rei Peter foi tão eficiente em salvar Nárnia quanto o senhor".

"Peter é magnífico" – Edmund sorriu ainda mais, enquanto sentia Phillip andar novamente – "Ele não precisa se esforçar para ser bom no que faz".

"Você é tão rei quanto ele, Mestre. Deveria se lembrar disso".

Edmund ficou pensando nisso até chegar na nova Cair Paravel, construída por Aslan naquela Verdadeira Nárnia somente para eles.

Havia algo de estranho no ar. Algo diferente, e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

Rapidamente, Edmund desceu de Phillip e correu para o Grande Hall. Peter e Caspian estavam lá, conversando animadamente. Eustace e Jill estavam lá também, admirando a praia que ficava abaixo de Cair Paravel.

"Ed" – Peter o chamou, percebendo o estado agitado do irmão – "Algum problema?".

"Tem algo diferente aqui" – ele comentou – "Aslan está entre nós?".

"Por um acaso sim" – foi a vez de Caspian responder, sorrindo – "Pelo visto os irmãos Pevensie estão realmente precisando de alguns conselhos do Grande Mestre".

"Bem, eu sou um rei justo" – Edmund respondeu, saindo em busca de Aslan – "E quer algo mais justo do que pedir conselhos de Aslan?".

Porém, Edmund não precisou procurar muito. Aslan estava caminhando para o jardim de jasmins, e parecia esperá-lo.

"Qual a sua angústia, Edmund?" – o grande leão perguntou, sereno – "O que te aflige?".

"Por que eu vim?" – ele perguntou, desconfiado – "Susan não veio porque não acreditou. Eu não acreditei no começo, e mesmo assim eu vim. Não deveríamos merecer o mesmo castigo?".

"Você já não se tortura demais para merecer mais um castigo?" – Ed ia responder, mas Aslan levantou uma pata, fazendo-o se calar – "Você se arrependeu de seus erros, voltou, foi um grande rei, e ainda ajudou Caspian em muitos afazeres. Por que ainda duvida?".

"Eu não sei" – ele respondeu com sinceridade – "Toda vez que luto com Peter, eu me sinto assim. E confesso que foi estranho vê-lo tão revigorado. Ele não se deixa derrubar".

"Talvez você só precise entender o que seu cavalo lhe disse, Edmund. Você também é rei. E um rei tão ou mais forte que Peter. Afinal, você jamais deixou de o ser, porque sempre esteve em Nárnia quando pediram. Peter não teve essa chance. Pense nisso".

Ed viu o leão se retirar para os jardins, deixando o menino Pevensie pensativo. Ele sempre foi rei... sempre foi Edmund, o Justo.

Não! Ele nem sempre fora rei. Ele se tornara rei. Ele merecera aquele título, porque ele lutou para mostrar a todos seu arrependimento. Isso ninguém poderia tirar dele agora.

E só então ele entendeu porque ele não recebera o mesmo castigo de Susan. Ele já havia sido provado. E apenas ele que ainda não tinha percebido.

"Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia" – ele murmurou para si mesmo – "É, acho que está na hora de eu assumir isso para mim mesmo. Não é tão ruim, afinal"

_Fim_

Nota da autora: eu não sei por que, mas a fic do Edmund foi a que eu menos gostei. O Ed sempre foi um personagem MUITO completo pra mim, trabalhado em todos os pontos, e aí sempre acho que não tem muito o que trabalhar com ele. Me deixa MUITO triste, porque eu também amo o Ed. Mas, sei lá... desculpe se estiver MUITO horrível.

E bem, vocês já perceberam que tem uma ligação com "Uma vez Rei...", certo? Essa é uma série de quatro fics: "Uma Vez Rei...", "Sempre Rei...", "Uma vez Rainha..." e "Sempre Rainha...", cada uma abordando um dos quatro irmãos Pevensie. Mas a do Peter ainda é a minha favorita. Por que será? Huahuahuahua!

Beijos


End file.
